


You remind me of the the babe.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Depression, F/M, Labyrinth References, References to David Bowie, Rejection, Swearing, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Karkat Vantas smut fiction.  You comfort a heartbroken Karkat with a movie and some much needed attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remind me of the the babe.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters written at aged 18 or over regardless of age in original publication.

Nothing like a stroll along the beach to clear your mind. You have been so busy lately, you have not had anytime to yourself. Just some nice peace and quiet. No chatter, no music. Just the sound of the waves and.... wait. Did you hear something? It's coming from the cave. Could it be a wounded animal? Here in the bubbles? Unlikely. You slowly approach, trying to hear better. It sounds like crying. Oh Gog, someone is in there crying. Who could it be? You head inside and look around. The light from the crystals dances around. Your eyes look around until you see a small figure curled up into a ball facing away from you. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" you call out, pretending you haven't spotted them. The figure jumps up and rubs his face with the sleeves of his sweater. 

"OH... IT'S YOU. ____ WASN'T IT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Karkat hisses at you over his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" you ask. 

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, NOOKSNIFFER!" he snaps, turning around to fully face you. His eyes are red and puffy. 

"Fine..." you say, annoyed at his response. You were just trying to be nice. You didn't get why he is so hostile. How could Kankri be so gentle and kind and this Vantas be a complete dick? You are thinking of leaving him to it but you know that Kankri would be upset if he knew you did nothing to help so you take out some hankies from your pocket and hold them out to him. He looks at you before his gaze falls upon your offering. His hand rises to take it. Good. You have done something. But instead of taking the hankies, he grabs your wrist and pulls you into his chest. He holds you and sobs into your shoulder. Oh Gog, now you feel awful. He is in so much pain. Your arms wrap around him as you both sink to the ground. You are pulled into his lap. No words are exchanged. You just hold each other as the sea continues to roll outside.

He finally pulls away from you and you wipe the tears now staining his face. He tells you everything. His feelings for Terezi and how he hoped for a red romance with her until she met Dave Strider. Then he thought he may still have a chance even with a black romance until he discovered his own moirail had taken that position. It was a final kick in the bulge for him. Everyone he seemed to have feelings for rejected him. Now the only person vaguely interested in him was Meenah and she scared the crap out of him. 

"GOG THIS IS SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING. SORRY FOR DUMPING ALL MY SHIT ON YOU. I AM OFFICIALLY READY TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BY SHOVING MY FOOT SO VIOLENTLY UP MY OWN SHOOTHOLE, THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT WILL EXPLODE." he grumbles at you. 

"Nothing wrong with having feelings. But what happens in the cave stays in the cave." you smile weakly. The red blood sniffs and looks at you. 

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH ME FOR PITY, YOU KNOW." 

"Actually, I just strangely enjoy your charming and witty company." you smirk. He smirks back. 

"HEH. FOR A HUMAN, YOU ARE NOT SO BAD_____" You both leave the cave and walk on the sand. You hear someone call out Karkat's name. "SHIT IT'S THAT PEIXES GIRL. HELP ME _____" he panics. You grab his hand and run down a sand dune. You didn't want to know what Meenah would do if she saw her black crush hanging around her red one. The bubble starts to shift as you focus strongly on a hiding place. You find yourself outside your hive and push Karkat through the door as he swears at you for sending him flying. 

"You're welcome!" you chirp at him as you close the door. 

"WHO THE FUCK DECORATED THIS PLACE?" he looks around at the rainbow barf theme you have going on. 

"You can always go to Meenah's hive. I hear she has a hot tub..." you smirk. A low grumble is heard from the nubby horns. You suspect it was a thank you.

You figure that you are stuck here for a while so you go about preparing some refreshments for your guest. Some cherry coke, a large bowl of popcorn, and some peanut butter cups. He watches you flit around like some deranged pixie. You have been so kind to him. First comforting him then hiding him from unwanted fuchsia affections. How the fuck did he manage to get someone like you to hang around him? He starts to see what the other trolls see in you. You are sweet and affectionate without any trace of motive. You are also, if he was going to be honest with himself, rather hot for a human. Your butt especially was perfect. He had felt the warmth and softness of your body back in the cave and frankly, he liked it. 

You bring a tray of snacks to the biggest pile of cushions ever. You prefer the giant cushions and blankets to chairs and couches. More room to lie out of a quick snooze. Karkat sits on large bean bag, unsure of how to position himself as you put on a human movie called Labyrinth. He has just managed to get comfortable when you plop yourself down next to him and grab a blanket. You drape it over both of you and snuggle into his side for warmth. He looks surprised at your ease over physical contact. You think about pulling away but then an arm goes around you. He smells really good for a troll. There is a hint of cherry about him along with some faint wood. 

Thirty minutes into the film, Karkat wrinkles his nose. "I DON'T GET IT. WHY DID THAT CODPIECE GUY TAKE THAT HUMAN GRUB IN THE FIRST PLACE? IF HE WANTED TO MAKE THE FEMALE HIS KISMESIS, WHY DIDN'T HE JUST KICK HER IN THE BULGE AND START THAT WAY?". You giggle at his rant and he turns his attention to you. "______, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A FLUSHED QUADRANT WITH ANOTHER HUMAN?" he asks. You avert your gaze from him. 

"You mean what we call "In love"? No. I have to be honest, before everything happened, I didn't exactly have much contact with anyone. But it's okay. It meant I couldn't be rejected for being different." You feel the grip on you tighten. 

"I GUESS HUMANS AND TROLLS AREN'T SO DIFFERENT", you hear a wobble in his voice, "BUT HOW ARE YOU NOT FIGHTING OFF EVERY LOSER WITH AN OPEN QUADRANT? I MEAN..." he starts tripping up on his own words, "WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY IS..... FUCK... OKAY HERE IS WHAT.... ARRRRGH, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING? OH FUCK IT." and with that, he moves on top of you and gives you the deepest, most passionate kiss of your life. You melt into it, placing your hands on his back and moaning a little into the kiss. 

He pulls back. "SHIT. I AM SO SORRY. I AM SUCH A FUCKASS. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?" he pants into your shoulder, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD SOMEONE LIKE YOU BE INTERESTED IN A BULGE SUCKER LIKE ME?" 

"Hmmm, bulge sucker?" you smirk. "I think that is my role". You roll him into his back and to his surprise, start pulling down his zip. 

"______! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHO SAID YOU COULD.....OHHHHH FUUUUUCK...", his rant is interrupted by your tongue licking up the length of his tentashaft. "OH... GOG......FUCK ____. DON'T YOU DARE STOP..." His right hand rubs the back of your head while the other runs up and down his stomach, lifting his sweater. For someone so small for a troll, he certain wasn't small where it counted. You use your hand along with your mouth and he mews like a cat having it's ear scratched. The blood has completely rushed to his face as he turns bright red. He is completely at your mercy. His hips buck into your face, wanting more. You don't know how you manage to swallow without choking because when he cums, it's like someone turned on a hose. He is sweating and shaking a little. "OH GOG... SERIOUSLY ____. THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING." he sits up and rolls you back, sliding a hand up your skirt. 

"You really don't have to return the favor..." you say, sensing his nerves. 

"THE FUCK I DON'T." he growls removing your panties. He traces a hand down your inner thigh and grins. "SO THIS IS A HUMAN NOOK? HMMMMM..." he bends down and gives a long lick. You gasp. "MMMM...I COULD DEFINITELY GET USE TO THIS..." he smirks before going down on you. His tongue is equally as generous as his bulge and he matches you in pleasurable noises. You are desperately feeling around for something to hang onto. He inserts a finger into your ass and you feel like you are going to explode. A second finger joins in and you cry out earning a low chuckle into your womanhood. When the third finger joins you feel so stretched but at the same time, your body is shaking and fizzing as you cum. You grab his horns and let out a moan loud enough to start off any neighbourhood woofbeasts nearby.

Before you have a chance to recover, you are flipped onto your knees. Touching his horns has started something in Karkat he has to finish. His fingers enter you again while his shaft slides into your ass. "A LITTLE TIGHT ARE WE?" he pants. You nodded biting your lip. He starts moving slowly. You push into him, begging for more. He obliges by speeding up. He practically screams the roof off as you both cum. He grabs the empty popcorn bowl and places it under you before he pulls out. It just about holds the genetic fluid. 

You both straighten out your clothes before lying back to recover. He pulls you into his chest again and kisses the top of your head. You are exhausted and feel yourself drifting off. Just before sleep overtakes you, you hear "JEGUS FUCK, WHAT IS WITH ALL THE STAIRS?"


End file.
